1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to airsoft guns and more particularly to an electromagnetic valve activated firing mechanism of an airsoft gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional firing mechanism of an airsoft gun includes a gun body; a stock extending rearward from the gun body; a trigger extending downward from the gun body; a gas cartridge containing pressurized gas disposed in the stock; a magazine releasably secured to the gun body; an actuator including a spring biased sliding bar including an external handle, a protrusion projecting downward from the sliding bar, a spring biased sliding rod disposed under the sliding bar, and a sliding block engaging the sliding rod and including a protuberance facing the gas cartridge; and a safety mechanism disposed adjacent to a trigger and including a safety lever, a cam disposed at one end of the safety lever and being co-rotatable with the safety lever, the cam having an annular shoulder, a spring biased rod aligned with the safety lever and spaced from the cam in an inoperative position.
While the airsoft gun incorporating the firing mechanism enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of firing mechanism of airsoft gun of this type are constantly being sought.